Time consumed by love
by Hinabisitka
Summary: Yuki already knows his feeling for Kyou are real. But does Kyou? read to find out :P rated M for later chapters
1. Oh really

I don't own fruits basket if I did…..oh the joy all us yaoi fans would have!

Yuki and Kyo

The Rude Awakening

'Ugh, why can't that stupid cat shut up for a minute or two…?'

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" The stupid cat…

"Kyo…..please…shut. Your. Trap." I look around to Shigure and Kyo…no Honda-san?

I wonder where she went…

Shigure snapped me out of my little trance.

"Ahh, so I see the bedridden Yuki-kun has come to join us this fine morning!"

I look at him for a brief moment and my attention was quickly reverted back to Kyo.

He had a surprised look on his face. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"What is it Baka* Neko?" I asked as I headed for my regular place at the table. I could see that there was a tray that Kyo had prepared for me.

"You feel okay? Kuso* nezumi it looks like you have a fever or something."

'CRAP! I hope he doesn't check! Please gods forbid that he finds out the way I feel about him, please!'

I was not given that privilege though; Kyo checked my forehead, moving my bangs out of the way. The brush of his fingertips across my skin felt unbelievable the way he caressed me. I just can't help but love it….love…..him…..is that what this feeling is? Oh well, I'll ask Hatori about it.

"Hmm, there's a light fever, maybe you should go back to bed Yuki. Seriously, get your tiny little Nezumi* ass upstairs and I'll bring you your food. Kay? Now go."

'Kyo…..'

I heard him and listened to what he had said, but I couldn't make myself move, his eyes were lit with a burning ember and his mouth…ohh dear, what is it about him that ISN'T perfect?

"Uhh, Yuki…."

"YUKI!"

Kyo had again caught me spacing, about him….but he doesn't know that.

##############^=*.*=^########################

'I know that he got hurt, but why in the world do I care? Why am I acting like this? Why the HELL is that Kuso nezumi listening to me? And why was I so nice with him?'

"Ohh! Kyo-Kun why don't you admit it to yourself? You love yuki-chan!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SIGURE? AND NO I DO NOT LOVE YUKI! And besides and if Tohru came home and he wasn't fed right or at all for that matter. And still in that crazy sleep?"

'Do I really….'love' Yuki so to say? Yuki needs to heal and that's all that matters right now.'

"Plus, the only thing that really should matter is that Kuso nezumi gets better. If he doesn't who else am I going to fight?"

'I hope yuki didn't hear me yell or hear what I said to Shigure.'

So I go into the kitchen trying oh so very hard to ignore the ranting dog behind me, I grab yuki's tray and head upstairs. I then open Yuki's bedroom door a smidge bit and I look in to see Yuki crying softly.

_Thump, thump, thump _

'Did I do that to Yuki? Did I make him cry? I certainly hope not. Wait, why do I care? What should I do?'

I knock on the door, but he doesn't seem to hear it. So I walk in and set the tray down on his bedside table. He still probably didn't hear me in his room, he didn't show any recognition that he knew I was there. I sat down next to him on his bed and rubbed his back for a short while, he just kept crying. And I can't help but think it was my entire fault. And mine alone. I made him cry because of what I said to Shigure. I know yuki loves me, and I know I hurt him.

'Why don't I ever think before I speak?'

"Yuki?" I ask softly and as friendly as I can be. "Do you think you're gonna be okay?"

Yuki's shoulders then stopped shaking and tears still raining down his face. He looked at me with those giant eyes, the lavender hue, staring up at me and that head full of silver. Not grey, SILVER. Anyways…..

I could have sworn that Yuki just said something. "What?" I ask trying to keep the good-guy voice.

"I asked what you're doing here. Don't you hate me? Ah, yes, I remember now, you only want me to get better so you can take a hit at me. "

_Ouch!_

"Yuki….." I couldn't get those last words out. I wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss him…but I don't know why I didn't. Nerves I guess.

Yuki then sat up and said "I'm sorry Kyo that you feel that way but I think you should know that I feel the opposite for you and I also have a question for you. How the hell did I get hurt?"

"_You guys wanna go get rid of that fag over there? The windows open and you can push him through."_

"_We don't know Kato…he never did anything to us I don't see why we should."_

"_Because he's stealing our girls you twit! Fine, if you're gonna be a pussy get outta my way I'll do it."_

"_Hey! Sohma! What's that in the sky?"_

'_Hah! He fell for it!'_

"_I don't see anything what are you looking at?"_

_Shove_

_Fall_

_Splat_

"_Yuki! Somebody help yuki! He fell out the window!" _

"So I came to get you and I took you to Hatori's and he said you had a slight concussion and that one of your ribs punctured you lungs. You died on us four times in a row. Hell, you had us worried sick about you. Hatori and you brother even cried. Hatori while he brought you to life and Aayame because he's your brother and he loves you. We all cried for you Yuki. I think your concussion is why you don't really remember. Oh, and you've been in a coma for about 5 months. Just to let you know."

Yuki looked at me with his lavender eyes wider then they usually were and he totally relaxed , walked up to me and hugged me….Yuki…..is hugging me…me….why?...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++0=o=0++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He's so warm, and caring, it's hard to believe that he wants me to be healthy for his benefit.

"Kyo…." I whisper in his ear. 'I hate having to stand on my toes….'

"Yes?" I hear him as a slight rasp came out with his voice.

"I-I love you Kyo." I answer as I go back down to my everyday height and go to walk back to my bed and I feel something push me onto the bed and I get flipped over when I suddenly feel Kyo's mouth on mine that sweet taste of cinnamon and the bitter taste of cologne fill my mouth but it all tastes so good.

I love it I want more and my pants suddenly become excruciatingly uncomfortable as Kyo messed and played with my body sucking on my nipple and stroking my member down below and a strange noise escapes my mouth as Kyo made contact with my mouth again. God this felt so good I want more and I need this I need Kyo. I love him, but why is he acting like this?  
_

Okay!10 reviews or no more!Thanxies!

Baka=stupid

Neko=Cat

Kuso=damn

Nezumi=rat


	2. Perfection?

I do not own fruits basket…sadly

Alone Time

"K-Kyo?" I ask hoping to bring his attention away from my nipple and member.

"…Yes my nezumi?" _finally, it took him long enough to answer me._

Kyo, even though he was looking up at me, his other hand had moved to my nipple to tease. _Damn him and the lust I can so easily see in his eyes._

"W-w-why **are** you acting like this_? _I could have sworn that you hated me? I don't understand. You've convinced me that you have always hated me. From when we first met, you told me something along the lines of how the world would be better off without me. I know you're most likely to try to back yourself up, but I don't think you can change my mi-"

I was cut off by the bittersweet taste of Kyo back on my mouth. Our tongues tangling with the other trying to win the war of …well I'm not so sure what the battle was for. Although now that I think about it I'm sure it was for dominance. When we broke apart the kiss for breath, he had stopped his teasing torture on me and looked me dead in my eyes and said "Yuki…I…ya-ya know…how when children are young they tend to make-fun or bully the other person they like?"

The feral, beastly person I knew and loved now looked as though he was a turnip. Extremely pink at the head. Well in this case it's his face. Poor Kyo is blushing his face off and I can't help but giggle a little bit at him. Even though I know it's rude of me…but he's just so cute!

##############^=*.*=^########################

_Crap Yuki, what am I supposed to say to the facts you bluntly put out there in the open! I love you and I always have. Why can't I just say that?..._

…

…

_And why the hell is he laughing at me…_ As I listen to his quiet laughter I notice how wonderful it sounds. But why can't I tell him and what the hell is wrong with me? Can I just tell him what I'm thinking or will he run away from me…well…he did say he loved me first so I imagine it would be alright for me to tell him out loud, since it's easy to tell by the slightly confused look on his face that he doesn't know what I was talking about. Despite his laughter.

"What I'm trying to say Yuki…is that…ugh! Why can't I just say it! This is so frustrating!" _Fuck, I just flipped my lid. Please god, let Yuki not run away from me now…_

"Kyo…"

I hear my name, and look back down at Yuki, he…the look on his face. It wasn't upset or angry or frustrated like me. His expression was…almost…understanding.

"Kyo, I understand. You love me too. You don't want me on your tail all the time and you don't want me to disappear either…am I right Kyo-kun?" I only nod because I can't find the words to say to this Kuso nezumi. Why does he always have to be so perfect? I swear he is the perfect child. "Yuki?" I ask in practically a whisper. Yuki giggles at me again. "Yes Kyo-kun?" … "Why…uhm, how do you alwa-""Know what you're thinking?" _kuso nezumi…_"Kind of…ya know what nezumi? Yeah there's that, but that's not what I was going to ask you." Yuki gave me a slightly confused look.

"I was going to ask why you're so perfect." I was sure he was going to come up with something like 'it's none of my business or something like that.

"W-what? You think I'm perfect? I am probably the worst example of perfect Kyo. I may be pretty and kind and generous. But, Kyo I'm the farthest thing from perfect." Yep. That's what he said to me.

"How are you not perfect Yuki? Because…I-I'm pretty sure you are. Plus, Yuki…You're not the only one who feels that way.


	3. i apollogize

A.N.: sorry it's been taking so long guys, I just have a complete writers block with this story right now.

So if y'all could just give a few ideas to spark my mind I would be truly great full ya hear?

Thanks!


	4. Reaction0o

I do not own fruits basket

Kyo just asked me one of the most bizarre things ever. How the hell am I supposed to react to that?

"Kyo," I say. "I'm not perfect. I try to be, but I really am the worst example of perfection."

Kyo looks puzzled. "How are you not perfect? I mean even your body is perfect! And that's just a bonus my love."

_Shit _Kyo's_ lust is coming back…_

"Kyo, I'm wearing cover-up. What you're seeing is fake. Not real. Faux." I swear I almost started to cry. So I tried to turn my head away…this didn't work so well seeing that Kyo's hand caught my face before I could turn all the way around.

"Why not go wash it off then and let me see?" I am positive that Kyo has gone insane by now.

Kyo is looking deep into my eyes and I can't stop him.

"Well? What'll it be Yuki-CHAN? Either you go wash it off or I make you." Here's my feral kitten of a lover I always knew and loved! "Oh, um Kyo? I do believe that you're forgetting who wins all of our fights?" "Nope. Because Yuki…Let's face it, you're at a dis-advantage." "How so?" I ask him coyly.

I must give Kyo some amount of Kudos because he said something that blew me away.

"You're the uke." Apparently Kyo was feeling cocky.

I just told Yuki the best thing ever! I bet the bastard didn't even see it coming! Now to mess with him…

After I say my few last words…now what to do…Well seeing that my beloved Nezumi has not yet answered me…I know just the thing!

_A/N: sorry guys I really need ideas and I have two projects I need to finish


End file.
